50th Quarter Quell: The State Games
by Kainesaw15
Summary: During the 1,250 Annual Hunger Games, the president surprises the entire United States by declaring that 2 Tributes from every US State must compete in the games. Trust, betrayal, and secrets will be revealed when the 100 Tributes enter the trap filled temple. Who will win? Who will die? Read to find out!
1. The Tributes

**List of Tributes for each State**

**Alabama**

**B:Reuben: 18 **

**G:Fawn: 12**

**Alaska**

**B:Cooper: 17**

**G:Daisy: 13 **

**Arizona**

**B:Alto: 12**

**G:Jinx: 15 **

**Arkansas**

**B:Curly: 17 **

**G:Violet: 14**

**California**

**B:Rylan: 16**

**G:Ursula: 17 **

**Colorado**

**B:Oscar: 13**

**G:Harper: 17**

**Connecticut**

**B:Kyndle: 13**

**G:Sage:12 **

**Delaware**

**B:Noel: 15 **

**G:Akia: 15**

**Florida**

**B:Mickey: 18**

**G:Nina: 15 **

**Georgia**

**B:Aras: 14 **

**G:Avery: 12 **

**Hawaii**

**B:Kale: 17 **

**G:Lani: 13**

**Idaho**

**B:Chaos: 18 **

**G:Ivory: 18**

**Illinois**

**B:Jonas: 15**

**G:Divinity: 13**

**Indiana**

**B:Ichabod: 18 **

**G:Harmony: 17**

**Iowa**

**B:Grover: 12**

**G:Bridgette: 18 **

**Kansas**

**B:Gizmo: 13 **

**G:Dawn: 12**

**Kentucky**

**B:Salt: 13**

**G:Pepper: 13 **

**Louisiana**

**B:Poe: 17 **

**G:Sonia: 16**

**Maine**

**B:Artie: 18 **

**G:Verity: 13**

**Maryland**

**B:Skull: 16 **

**G:Xia: 14**

**Massachusetts**

**B:Neil: 14**

**G:Boo: 14 **

**Michigan**

**B:Vlad: 15 **

**G:Myeisha: 16 **

**Minnesota**

**B:Liang: 14**

**G:Valeria: 16 **

**Mississippi**

**B:Oswald: 13**

**G:Jazmin: 16**

**Missouri**

**B:Fang: 13 **

**G:Savannah: 15**

**Montana**

**B:Barry: 13**

**G:Adelaide: 17 **

**Nebraska**

**B:Carlos: 12**

**G:Belle: 15 **

**Nevada**

**B:Ace: 12 **

**G:Luna: 16**

**New Hampshire**

**B:Comet: 16**

**G:Harley: 13 **

**New Jersey**

**B:Keon: 16 **

**G:Auburn: 14 **

**New Mexico**

**B:Gavin: 12**

**G:Juliet: 16 **

**New York**

**B:Leon: 13**

**G:Sierra:12**

**North Carolina**

**B:Kris: 15**

**G:Stormie: 18 **

**North Dakota**

**B:Samuel: 14**

**G:Calico:16 **

**Ohio**

**B:Castle: 13**

**G:Skai: 13 **

**Oklahoma**

**B:Govind: 15**

**G:Taheesha: 18 **

**Oregon**

**B:Koby: 14 **

**G:Nakeisha:16**

**Pennsylvania**

**B:Bram: 12**

**G:Jaquandria: 15 **

**Rhode Island**

**B:Noah: 12 **

**G:Yvette: 12**

**South Carolina**

**B:Rox: 12 **

**G:Pinquetta: 14**

**South Dakota**

**B:Logan: 13**

**G:ShaLaundra: 12 **

**Tennessee**

**B:Pilot: 17 **

**G:Dashawna: 15**

**Texas**

**B:Tyson: 15**

**G:Parrie: 16 **

**Utah**

**B:Carter: 18**

**G:Claudeesha: 18 **

**Vermont**

**B:Wyatt: 13**

**G:Bonquiqui: 17 **

**Virginia**

**B:Eli: 14 **

**G:Sebi: 13 **

**Washington**

**B:Colton: 16**

**G:Brandi: 16 **

**West Virginia**

**B:Cain: 14 **

**G:Sugar: 14**

**Wisconsin**

**B:Roscoe: 14 **

**G:Camisha: 18 **

**Wyoming**

**B:Nolan: 17**

**G:Raven: 14**


	2. The Groups

_**Group 1**_

Reuben

Akia

Jinx

Curly

Ursula

Raven

Dashawna

Comet

Barry

Lani

Oscar

Sage

Noel

Nina

Avery

Cooper

Nakeisha

Neil

Grover

Rylan

_**Group 2**_

Kale

Chaos

Fang

Ichabod

Bridgette

Sugar

Govind

Luna

Verity

Harper

Gizmo

Pepper

Poe

Skull

Vlad

Colton

Castle

Sonia

Salt

Violet

_**Group 3**_

Juliet

Parrie

Valeria

Adelaide

Jonas

Camisha

Logan

Savannah

Xia

Roscoe

Jazmin

Belle

Ace

Harley

Rox

Bram

Carlos

Oswald

Ivory

Alto

_**Group 4**_

Boo

Sierra

Jaquandria

Calico

Skai

Carter

Samuel

Artie

Divinity

Aras

Taheesha

Koby

Stormie

Noah

Keon

Tyson

Gavin

Liang

Daisy

Fawn

_**Group 5**_

ShaLaundra

Pilot

Myeisha

Claudeesha

Bonquiqui

Wyatt

Pinquetta

Harmony

Mickey

Kyndle

Eli

Brandi

Cain

Sebi

Nolan

Yvette

Kris

Leon

Auburn

Dawn


	3. The Arena: Group 1: Day 1

**Jinx's Point of View**

10...

9...

8...

I look around and see a cliff to my right, and another cliff to my left. How are we suppose to get away from the Cornucopia? I also notice only twenty tributes are in the arena. I thought there were one hundred tributes competing! Where was Alto? Wait...Alto, did I seriously just worry about him? He is a pathetic guy and I shouldn't even remotely have feelings for him. I mean, he did hold my hand during the training, and he kissed my cheek before I always went to bed. It just wasn't the same without him. I wish he was here now, with me, so we could either live together or die. Psh...who am I kidding? I don't like him, he always had a cocky attitude. Ugh... but those big dreamy brown eyes, they just make my heart melt. Eww that is so gross!

7...

6...

5...

I look back at the center and see several large swords, axes, chains, baseball bats...baseball bats? That was something new, never included in the Hunger Games, like ever...I also notice many backpacks scattered across the ground. I spot a big red one fairly close to my pedestal. Some boy also looks at it, then at me and slides his finger under his throat. I frown and give him the finger. He cracks his knuckles loudly for me to here. Another girl looks over at me and mouths a curse word. I curse back at her and she balls her fists. This was not going to be easy.

4...

3...

Ok so what was my plan? Do I go left or right? Should I even grab the backpack? Ok, I need to calm down. I breathe in, then exhale out calmly. Alright so I would grab the backpack, then go right. I don't know how I will get off this cliff but I bet I can use it to my advantage.

2...

1...

**_KABOOM!_**

I leap off my pedestal and scoop up the red backpack before the other boy has a chance. As I race toward the right of the cliff, the girl tackles me.

**BOOM!**

She turns me over and punches me in the face. Ouch! That really hurt! Oh...she will pay for that. I grab her fist and headbutt her, sending her backwards off of me. I kick her in the groin and run back to the edge of the cliff. The boy soon finds me and grabs my hair. I shriek and kick him in the stomach. He doesn't budge but grabs my leg and twists it. I holler out and move my leg into his face. He groans and grabs his nose. Blood soon trickled down his face. I had damaged his forehead. He wipes his head and scowls at me.

**BOOM!**

I look and see the girl I hit get stabbed by the boy from Alabama.

**BOOM!**

I look back at the big boy and back toward the edge of the cliff.

"You are gunna die today little girl!" he screams

"Hey! I'm not little!" I shout.

He smirks and pushes me. I scream and fall backwards off the cliff.

**Nina's Point of View**

I grab my daggers and backpack and sprint to the right of the arena. I stop when I reach the cliff. I look down and see a girl grabbing onto a rock screaming for help. Her leg looked bloody and broken. I also noticed below her was a large body of water. Just beyond that was a large temple structure. The girl continues to cry for help. What was I suppose to do? Leave her there? I turn around and lower my foot until I find a rock. I step down and slowly make my way down to the girl.

**BOOM!**

A boy tossed a dead body over the cliff. It landed into the water with a large splash. When I reach the girl she tries to crawl away.

"No! Please have mercy on me! I'm trying to stay alive to see my boyfriend." the girl says.

"You have a boyfriend? Lucky...I wish a guy would like me for once. I won't hurt you though, I am here to help!" I reply.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought I was gunna die here." she chuckles.

"Well by the looks of it, you have a broken leg, I doubt you would die from that." I say.

"Haha. Well thanks, I appreciate it. You got a name?" the girl asks.

"Nina. And yourself?" I ask.

"I'm Jinx, the name says it all, I tend to be a Jinx on myself and others." Jinx laughs.

I smile and reach into my bag. Luckily I had some gauze and a small splint. I lifted Jinx's leg and quickly wrap her leg up.

"Wow, you work fast." Jinx says.

"Thanks. I helped my mother nurse people back to health at the hospital." I say.

"Well how would you like to ally me and my boyfriend when we meet up again?" Jinx asks.

"Umm, yes, yes I would like that." I say.

"But, first thing is first, I want to go into that temple and see if we can maybe find a way to get to Alto." Jinx says.

"That's fine but we need to get down here. How do you suppose we do that?" I ask.

"We jump of course!" Jinx shouts.

**BOOM!**

I look down into the water and gasp. It was a long way down. Jinx crawls to the edge of her rock and tries to jump but I grab her other leg. She sighs and I stand and pull her up. She smiles and grabs my arms. She tosses me over the edge and I scream. I grab my backpack as I fall off the rock. Jinx immediately jumps off after me. The cliff gets smaller and I my body hits something hard. My world soon goes underwater. I open my eyes and look around. There were several shiny objects at the bottom of the lake. Jinx hits the water and stops moving. Oh no! I swim toward her and pull her body up to the surface. I paddle my way to the edge of the lake and pull her body onto the shore. I lay her on her back and begin pushing on her chest. Eventually she chokes and spits out water. This girl really was a Jinx.

**Aras' Point of View**

I climb down the mountain as fast as I can. I don't even attempt to look up. As I reach the bottom I jump into the lake and swim quickly to the edge. As I reach the edge somethings pulls my leg and I emerge back into the water. I open my eyes and smirk. I was in saltwater. I never could open my eyes in water but now I finally can. I look down and see a girl climbing up my body. I panic and grab her throat. She struggles and grabs my throat. I try to strain my neck away from her grip but it doesn't help. I squeeze tighter around her neck and she starts gasping for air. Her body immediately convulses as she breathes in more and more water.

**BOOM!**

I soon start to struggle and try to gasp for air. I kick my way back to the surface. When I reach the surface I gasp for air and choke on water for a few minutes. I regain my awareness and look around hoping no one saw me. I grab onto the stone edge and heave myself onto land. Immediately a body tackles to me to the ground and holds a knife to my throat.

"Oh its you." Curly smiles.

"What do you want?" I sigh.

"You could be a little bit friendlier you know. But do you want to be allies for now? We can split up later if need be." Curly says.

I pause for a second. Do I really want him as an ally? Can I trust him? He is my only hope at surviving for at least another day. I can always kill him later if I need to.

"Umm sure I'll be your ally. But when we reach the final 20 I want to split off." I murmur.

"Deal!" Curly shouts.

I look down and realize his knife is still on my throat.

"Um could you?" I say as I point at the knife.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Curly chuckles.

He removes the knife, slides it in his pocket, and helps me up.

**BOOM!**

"Can we go to that temple looking thing? I'm very curious to see what is inside." I ask.

"Sure why not!" Curly smiles.

Curly was going to be an easy target. Maybe I could leave him for dead in there. I give him a fake smile and lead the way to the temple.

**Sage's Point of View**

"Noel Look out!" I yell.

Noel turns and cuts Grover's arm. Grover backs away quickly and screams. I glance back at Avery just as she tackles me. She pushes me face into the grass and rubs it back and forth. I try to squeal but my mouth fills with dirt.

**BOOM!**

Oh no! Was that Grover or Noel or someone else? I try to raise my head to look but I get another face full of dirt by Avery. Soon, Avery stops and I rip my head from the ground. I spit out the remaining dirt in my mouth and cough several times. I hear Avery cry for mercy. I look and see Avery's throat in Noel's grasp.

"You almost killed her you witch!" Noel yells.

"No I wasn't going to kill her I swear!" Avery cries out.

"You liar! And do you know what I do with liars." Noel asks.

"No please don't" Avery begins to sob.

"Stop begging for mercy!" Noel shouts.

Noel's face turns bright red with anger and his veins start to show on his neck. Noel squeezes Avery's throat and she grabs his arm with her hands. He squeezes tighter and she gasps for air. Avery looks at me and begs for help. I look away. In one quick move Noel loosens his grip on her neck and immediately twists it to the side. Her body falls to the ground. Her eyes still look at me.

**BOOM!**

After Noel calms down he walks over to me and hugs me tightly.

"Are you ok?" Noel asks softly.

"I'm fine just a bit dirty that's all." I reply.

Noel did have a lot of anger issues but I was the only one that could actually calm him down. Even during the training days, when he got mad at someone, I was the only one that could calm him down. I guess he was in love me or I had some kind of gift or something. He is a good friend but I don't know if I could love a guy that had constant anger issues. But he was a good protector and would do anything for me so I have to be his ally. I look into his big brown eyes and smiles. He kisses me on the lips. I back away quickly rejecting him.

"Whats wrong?" he asks.

"I just don't feel comfortable right now. I feel like we are being watched." I reply.

"Well we are always being watched. This is on live television." Noel laughs.

"I know that but I feel like a tribute is watching us. Can we go somewhere else? Anywhere, I don't care." I say.

"Of course darling." Noel smiles.

He grabs my hand and races toward the temple. I have a bad feeling about this.

**Reuben's Point of View**

"Daisy, Duck!" I scream.

Daisy turns as Barry chucks his ax at her head. She squeaks and ducks. I run toward him and tackle him to the ground. I punch him in the gut but he doesn't flinch. I throw another punch at him but he grabs it an twists it to the side. Suddenly I hear a crunching sound. My hand instantly burns and pain surges up into my arm. I let out a blood curling cry and roll off of Barry. This guy wasn't going to be easy to kill. Eventually, Oscar arrives with a spear and jabs it at Barry. He grabs the sharp end and bends it to the left. Oscar gasps and runs back into the middle scrambling for a weapon. Ursula grabs my shrit and throws me backward just as Barry punches where my crotch was. I sigh in relief and watch as Ursula tackles Barry head first and starts to push him toward the edge of the cliff. Barry quickly fights back and pushes twice as hard to stop Ursula. I shout when he turns Ursula around and pushes her off the cliff. She screams as she falls off. I wait for a canon fire but it never comes.

"Daisy and Oscar, we need to kill him quickly before we all die." I yell.

They both nod and grab a bow and arrow. They both take aim and fire. Barry huffs and doges both arrows. Oscar was a better shot so he quickly draws another arrow. He fires at Barry and it sinks into his calf. He screams and plummets to the ground. Daisy aims at his skull and sends it through his brain. He falls to the side.

**BOOM!**

Daisy and Oscar relax and rush to my side.

"Are you alright Reuben?" Daisy cries.

"Yeah, I will be fine. Is there anything in the Cornucopia that can help me out?" I ask.

Oscar stands and runs into the center. He immediately comes back out with a sling and a bandage. He hands it to Daisy and she wraps it around my broken hand. It was my good hand too. Now how am I going to defend myself? After Daisy finishes she walks to the edge of the cliff. She gasps and jumps up and down.

"Guys! Ursula is still alive down there! There is a giant lake at the bottom." she screams.

"What?" I say.

Oscar helps me up and we both walk to the edge and sure enough, Ursula was alive.

"Hang on Ursula, we are coming down there." Daisy shouts.

Ursula gives a thumbs up and swims to the edge of the lake.

"Lets get our weapons and get down there quickly. I don't want anyone else to come back up here." Oscar says.

Daisy and I nod and we walk to the middle to get our weapons. Oscar grabs a bow and two sheaths of arrows, Daisy grabs a dart gun, and I grab a sword for myself and a spear for Ursula. We all turn around and sprint off the cliff. My legs hit the water hard and I sink to the bottom. I struggle to reach the surface but finally find air. When we reach the edge of the lake Ursula eagerly grabs her weapon and scoops me out of the water. She hugs me tightly and kisses my cheek. I blush and kiss her cheek.

"Where to now?" Ursula asks.

Suddenly, a voice breaks over the intercom.

**_Attention Tributes, we require that you all enter the temple before nightfall. If not bad things will happen to you. Once you are inside the temple you may not leave until we have reached the final 15. Don't worry it is a lot bigger on the inside. Good Luck._**

"I guess we head toward the temple." I say.

**Dead Tributes**

100th: Rylan- CA: Blow to Head by Barry

99th: Dashawna- TN: Ax in Chest by Ursula

98th: Lani- WY: Stabbed by Reuben

97th: Neil- MA: Stabbed by Barry

96th: Comet- NH: Suicide

95th: Nakeisha- OR: Strangled by Aras

94th: Cooper- AL: Poisonous Ivy

93rd: Grover- IA: Throat Slit by Noel

92nd: Avery- GA: Neck Snapped by Noel

91st: Barry- MT: Arrow in Head by Daisy


End file.
